


Dreams? X: "I Was Ray Vecchio's Sex Slave

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [10]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, BDSM, Boys in Chains, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Drama, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-24
Updated: 1998-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is the Master. Benny is the slave. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *I* *THE CLAIMING*

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

  
  
*Benny sighed happily as he walked hand-in-hand with Ray in the park. Dief gamboled up ahead, chasing an errant balloon as the wind blew off the lake.   
  
Frannie and Elaine were off on their honeymoon, and the wedding madness had subsided. Benny was back to wearing pants again and putting away Miss Fraser's dresses, but he would take them out again when he felt the urge. Here in this dream, the urge was bound to come again.   
  
Ray smiled at his happy Mountie. Dreaming suited Benny. He was more relaxed and open, and Ray was reaping the benefits.   
  
Benny looked over and smiled at him, and Ray squeezed his hand. He drew his Canadian to him and kissed him, delighting in their freedom to do so openly. He slipped his tongue inside and Benny moaned softly, cupping Ray's buttocks. Their bodies ground together, and Ray gently lowered his lover to the ground, kissing him thoroughly as he busily unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his chest. He sucked on hardening nipples, Benny tossing his head back and forth with eyes closed, and Ray's long coat spread out and covered them as he quickly unzipped their pants and pushed them and underwear down, their cocks touching. Benny groaned as Ray increased his pace, and the Italian's tongue plunged into his lover's mouth again. He plundered it with a skill long-practiced, then drew back, licking his lips.   
  
Benny looked at him questioningly, and Ray noticed a couple several yards away. An idea jolted up in his consciousness and he said to a passerby, "Hold him down, will you?"   
  
The passerby, a young redhead of about twenty, eagerly accepted. To Benny's astonishment, his wrists were firmly grasped and Ray draped his legs over his shoulders and began to thrust. The stranger's hands quickly moved to Benny's arms for a better grip, and the sound of slapping flesh reverberated in the clear morning air as the people enjoying themselves in the park hardly glanced over. Ray was close to coming, and then his seed spilled into Benny with the Mountie's coming seconds later. He panted and lay on top of Benny for a moment, the stranger back to holding the Mountie's wrists. Ray then sat up and the redhead silently asked a question and Ray nodded. It was the second time that Benny felt astonishment as the man leaned over and kissed him thoroughly, then released him and stood up.   
  
"Thanks, man."   
  
"You're welcome. And thank you."   
  
As the redhead walked away, Benny spluttered, "Ray...what...!"   
  
Ray cupped Benny's cheek and crooned, "Relax, baby. I got started just a little early, that's all."   
  
"What?" Benny was thoroughly confused.   
  
"You see that couple over there?" Benny twisted around and saw a fully-clothed man holding the chain of a naked kneeling man. His eyes grew big. "Y...yes."   
  
"How about it, Benny-love? Will you sell yourself to me? Not for just the day and night or a weekend, but for a whole week?"   
  
Benny's groin stirred at the thought. He and Ray had played bondage games in the waking world. It had been awhile, in fact.   
  
"Yes, Ray," he said softly, and Ray grinned and kissed him.   
  
"Let's go home then and get your collar on."   
  
They dressed and Ray helped Benny up and called for Dief, who came running. The wolf sniffed the air and knew what had taken place. If he'd been human, Ray would have sworn that he was shaking his head.   
  
"C'mon, Fuzzface, I want to claim my prize."   
  
The three of them went home.* 


	2. *II* *"TO SERVE MY MASTER"*

*Ray walked up ahead of Benny to the apartment, Dief wagging his tail as he bounded up the stairs ahead of both of them. Once inside the apartment, Ray turned, his eyes dark and his long coat swirling around his slender body.   
  
"Why are you standing there like you're on guard duty? You know what to do."   
  
Benny realized that he had been staring (Ray was incredibly sexy in that coat), and quickly began to strip. It was a rule when they'd played this game in the waking world: Benny had to be naked whenever they were alone. He finished undressing and sank to his knees, crossing his wrists behind his back as he bowed his head, keeping his thighs wide apart, another rule that Ray was iron-clad about. He waited, his breathing loud in his own ears as he listened to Ray move around. The clanking of chains reverberated around the spartan apartment, and Ray snapped the collar around Benny's neck and the manacles around his wrists. He linked them together and walked away.   
  
"Look up."   
  
Benny obeyed. He saw Ray slouched in a chair in the middle of the room, his cock out and long fingers fondling it. Benny's own cock jumped.   
  
"Get over here."   
  
Benny obeyed as quickly as he could, scrabbling on the hard wooden floor. He was in front of his Master in seconds, eyes wide and expectant. Ray cupped his head and shoved his face hard against his groin. Benny breathed deeply in the scent of his lover.   
  
"Do it," Ray growled, and Benny immediately began to lick and suck the turgid cock, taking it deep into his throat as Ray tugged on his hair. His own cock was purple/rosy with desire, bobbing up and down as he serviced his Master.   
  
Ray came in a glorious burst, his seed spilling down his slave's throat, then he waited until Benny released his cock and shoved the Canadian away. Benny landed with a surprised "Oof!" on his back, his cock still in desperate need. Ray took out his handkerchief and cleaned himself up, then pulled up his pants and zipped them. Still fully clothed, he stood beside his slave's naked body and smiled down at him.   
  
"Please, Master," Benny begged, arching his back and hips, offering himself as his penis demanded attention.   
  
Ray brushed the fold of his coat over his slave's sensitive cockhead, and Benny cried out. Ray walked away, Benny moaning in frustration as he rolled onto his side. Ray turned and swiftly rolled Benny onto his back with his foot.   
  
"You know the rules," Ray said coldly.   
  
Benny gasped as he spread his legs. He had to keep wide apart at all times. His Master said that a slut had to be ready to serve his Master at any time.   
  
Ray fed and watered Dief, who had seen this game many times and no longer thought it was an attack. He yawned and settled in for a long sleep as Ray walked over to his slave, whose blue eyes were pleading for release.   
  
Ray tugged on the collar chain and Benny got up with a slight assistance from the Italian, then walked to the bedroom and lay down upon it, keeping his thighs wide. His chest heaved with anticipation as Ray sat on the bed, running a long finger up the underside of the swollen shaft. Benny moaned, squirming as he desperately tried to entice Ray to go further. Ray teased the cockhead with his tongue, then withdrew as Benny whimpered, tears beginning to spill.   
  
Ray stood up and slowly undressed, the sounds of his slave's desperation filling the room. He was soon nude, gazing down at his possession, then he opened the nightstand drawer and drew out a jar of cream. He applied it to himself and to Benny's anus, the groans growing louder, and then he climbed on the bed. He draped Benny's legs over his shoulders and leaned down, brushing his cheek against his slave's weeping cock.   
  
"Just what a slut like you needs: to get fucked."   
  
He slammed home, Benny crying out. The rhythm was hard and fast, long strokes sending jolts of pleasure through Benny's body, and his cock began to spurt, covering his Master in pearly-white semen. His Master came deep within him, and then he drew out, Benny panting in exhaustion. Once Ray had regained his breath, he slapped Benny lightly on the cheek and said, "Clean me off, whore."   
  
Benny struggled to his knees and started licking the semen off Ray's furry chest. When his tongue brushed against a nipple, Ray shuddered. The Italian cupped his slave's head and encouraged him to suckle him. They wound up lying flat on the bed, Benny obeyed every order that his Master gave him, and they spiralled up into an afternoon of wild frenzy...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Benny lay contentedly under Ray's slender body that was draped over his own. He was spread-eagled and chained to the small cot, and as he listened to the sounds of the city outside his window, he knew that there was no place that he would rather be.* 


	3. *III*  *SPREAD EAGLE*

*Benny awoke, aware of Ray's weight on his body. Ray stirred, too, and grinned lazily.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
"Good morning, Ray."   
  
He gasped as a sharp tug on his nipple was followed by, "*What* did you say?"   
  
"I'm sorry. Good morning, *Master*."   
  
Satisfied, Ray rolled off him and padded off to the bathroom. Benny waited patiently, watching as Ray went to the kitchen and started coffee. His Master returned and unchained him, allowing him to sit up.   
  
"Get to the bathroom, then come out to the kitchen."   
  
"Yes, Master." He jumped slightly as Ray gave his fanny a whack as he left the bedroom.   
  
After taking care of business, he walked into the kitchen, the collar's chain links slapping him on the butt as he moved. He immediately started to fix breakfast as Ray was sitting at the kitchen table in his dark-green silk robe and reading yesterday's paper. Dief was happily munching on his breakfast.   
  
After breakfast was ready, Benny placed the plate of waffles on the table beside Ray, poured him coffee, then knelt beside his chair on a red velvet pillow that Ray had purchased for just this reason. His wrists were crossed behind him, legs apart, and he waited.   
  
Ray absently took a bite of one of the waffles after pouring maple syrup on it, then he sipped his coffe while still reading the paper. He cut another piece and brought the fork to Benny's mouth, his slave gratefully taking it.   
  
The breakfast continued on in this fashion for several minutes: silence, and Ray sharing his meal with the slave at his feet. Finally he put down the paper and said, "Do you have to wear the red serge today?"   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
"Good." Ray's bare foot lightly touched Benny's penis, the Mountie shuddering. "Clean up and then get dressed."   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
Benny efficiently washed the dishes and put them away, then he brushed his teeth, showered, and shaved after Ray. He was soon dressed and ready to go. Ray sauntered over and touched the leather collar. When he turned away, Benny's eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Master?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Aren't you going to take off my collar and put on the necklace instead?"   
  
When they played this game in the waking world, the collar had to be replaced with a gold chain bearing a small star charm, engraved with Ray's initials. It wouldn't do to go out in public with the collar on, or go to work that way, either.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, I..."   
  
Ray stood very closely to his slave. He cupped the Mountie's buttocks and squeezed. All rational thought fled from Benny's head.   
  
"Listen, slut, here it doesn't make any difference. Now close that beautiful wanton mouth and let's get going."   
  
Benny swiftly obeyed. He knew the punishment for lagging. Though, of course, with Ray meting out the punishment, he was always tempted to disobey.   
  
He followed Ray and Dief down the stairs and into the Riv. As he settled into his customary seat, he remembered to spread his legs slightly. Here in the privacy of the Riv he was required to keep his Master's most treasured jewels accessible. He sighed happily as Ray rested his hand between his legs.   
  
Ray drove easily with one hand, the other not moving but he was more than content to leave it right there. Benny's chest heaved slightly as they drove, his hand aching to touch Ray's, but he was forbidden to take the initiative.   
  
Ray parked in front of the Consulate, and he, Benny and Dief got out of the Riv and went inside. Benny was ready to say goodbye to Ray after he snitched a doughnut when the Italian said, "Come on upstairs."   
  
Puzzled, Benny followed his Master up the main staircase and was astounded to see Ray head into Margaret Thatcher's office.   
  
"What is this, Detective?" she snapped, her glasses sliding down her nose.   
  
"Just want to inform you, Inspector, that you have a collared Canadian on your hands."   
  
Ray pulled the high collar away from Benny's neck, the Mountie gasping in surprise. "Ray..." he said uncertainly, then realized his mistake as Ray snaked a hand around to his buttock and pinched it. Punishment would be forthcoming for that slip. He felt a rush of excitement.   
  
The Inspector's eyes narrowed. "Do you mean to tell me that I have your slave on my hands?"   
  
"Yes, Inspector."   
  
She grimaced. "Vecchio, do you *know* what that means I have to do?"   
  
Ray was grinning like the Cheschire cat while Benny was thoroughly confused. The Italian dangled his handcuffs before Thatcher.   
  
"Yes, I do. It means that I'm handing you temporary custody of my possession. That you're responsible for him, and that if the two of us give him a direct order, he has to choose and if he disobeys me, I have the right to punish him...in front of everyone in this Consulate, if I choose to."   
  
Benny's blue eyes were wide with surprise. What did Ray mean, saying all these rules? Where did he get all these rules?   
  
Thatcher sighed loudly. "All right, Detective. I take temporary possession of your possession." She took the handcuffs, then looked at Benny with a hard glint. "Do you foresee any instances where you might disobey me, Constable?"   
  
"No, sir." Benny's heart speeded up as Ray squeezed his ass again. Oh, my, was he in for it tonight. There *was* a Goddess!   
  
"Then I have nothing further to say to you. Dismissed."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Ray escorted his slave out of the office and past a curious Jasmine, allowing Benny to precede him into his own office and shutting the door. Immediately Benny was grabbed and shoved against the wall.   
  
"So you plan to disobey me at some point today, slave?" Ray said softly, his face inches away from Benny's.   
  
"Yes...I mean no...oh, R-uh, Master, I'm so very sorry!"   
  
Ray kissed him brutally, then stepped away with hard green eyes.   
  
"Not as sorry as you're going to be tonight."   
  
He left a weak-kneed Benny nearly sliding down the wall.* 


	4. *IV*  *THE DRAGON LADY MAKES A THREAT*

*Benny concentrated on his work, trying to keep the images of his punishment that night out of his mind. He busied himself with paperwork, Dief snoozing in his spot by the window. He answered the phone at a quarter to twelve and heard the beloved voice: "So, my sweet little slut, are you ready for some lunch?"   
  
"Yes, Master." Benny caressed an inner thigh, his legs' position making it easy. "I await you."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Fraser..." Thatcher walked in, thrusting a file folder out. "I want this finished before one o'clock. You'll have to work through lunch today."   
  
*Oh, dear*.   
  
"Um, Inspector, my...Master...is on the line."   
  
Her eyebrow rose. "And...?"   
  
He gulped. "He wants to have lunch with me."   
  
She made an impatient noise. "All right, I'll give it to Turnbull. However, Constable, the next time that Yank's orders conflict with mine, prepare to spread yourself naked on the Consulate floor while I order every member of this Consulate to take a broom handle and..."   
  
Jasmine appeared in the doorway. "Inspector, you wanted to be notified when Mr. Morse arrived."   
  
"Thank you, Jasmine." The receptionist left and Thatcher turned back to her charge. "I mean it, Constable. Or perhaps having you hang from the chandelier might be a good idea. My whip's a little rusty." She turned on her heel and walked out.   
  
Benny was a little shaken, but he knew that she could only threaten such punishment. Without Ray's permission, she could not order him to strip or use a whip on him. But then, perhaps Ray would consider it a fitting punishment to let the Dragon Lady have her fun.   
  
*Please, no, Ray. If I'm going to be punished, I only want it to be *you*!*   
  
The thought sent a tingle through his groin, and he leaned back against his chair, the picture of blissful contentment as he closed his eyes and stroked himself. His movements grew quicker as he groaned slightly, raising his hips, then he impatiently lowered his pants and underwear. Holding his cock firmly, he stroked faster.   
  
"Just what I like to see...my slave attending to business."   
  
Benny's eyes popped open as he saw Ray leaning in the doorway, arms folded and green eyes sparkling. Handcuffs dangled from the Italian's belt. *Must be the spare set*, Benny thought. His rhythm had been interrupted but Ray said, "Go on."   
  
Excitement building again, Benny stroked himself to a near-climax when Ray grasped his penis and finished the job. He lowered his mouth onto it just before Benny jetted his cream out, Ray drinking every drop. Exhausted, Benny sagged back into his chair.   
  
Ray licked his lips and then leaned back against the desk, eyes glittering. His pants bulged and he reached out and swiftly unbuttoned his slave's tunic's buttons, exposing a smooth chest. "Suck me," he growled.   
  
Benny was on his knees, wrists crossed behind him, pants pooled at his ankles, taking Ray's cock into his mouth after Ray unzipped the trousers. He delighted in the taste, Ray groaning and twining fingers into his hair, bucking his hips into the warm mouth feeding on him. Eyes closed, the Italian's lips parted slightly as he urged his slave on with a tug now and again on his hair. With a last thrust, he spilled his seed into Benny's mouth.   
  
When Benny withdrew, he nearly collapsed onto the floor. Ray grabbed him by the collar and lightly ran the tip of his cock along swollen lips. A discreet cough made them both look over in the direction of the doorway.   
  
Turnbull was standing there and smiling. "Nice to see you again, Detective."   
  
"Thanks, Turnbull."   
  
The blond Mountie walked over to the desk and deposited the file folder he had been carrying. "If you need help with dishing out punishment at any time, please let me know. I'm good at discipline!"   
  
Ray smiled. "I bet you are."   
  
After Turnbull had left, Ray laughed and said, "We *gotta* get Turnbull a guy."   
  
"That sounds like a good idea."   
  
Ray looked down at his slave kneeling at his feet and then leaned down and carefully buttoned Benny's tunic.   
  
"Get up."   
  
After ordering Benny to sit at his desk, Ray went out to Turnbull's desk to retrieve the bag of sandwiches he'd brought over and fended off Dief, who was rewarded with a sandwich of his own.   
  
The lunch passed pleasantly, Benny grateful that he was allowed to sit in his own chair fully clothed. Dream or no dream, it just seemed strange to be naked in the Consulate!   
  
"The Dragon Lady givin' you any trouble?"   
  
Benny hesitated, then decided he'd better come clean with his Master. "She *did* mention that if your orders conflicted with hers next time, I was going to wind up spread-eagled on the lobby floor."   
  
"Unclothed, I expect?"   
  
Benny nodded, blushing.   
  
"And what else?"   
  
"She did mention an, um, broom handle..."   
  
Ray's eyes darkened for a moment, then he smiled easily and crossed his legs in an utterly relaxed posture. "We'll see about that."   
  
Benny shuddered and wondered if Ray was angry that the threat was even made...or if he was considering it!   
  
After the lunch was over, Ray leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.   
  
"Tonight," he whispered, and Benny shuddered a little as he watched his Master leave.*


	5. *V*  *PUNISHMENT*

*Benny felt a little nervous as Ray drove up in the Riv and picked him up after work, but then, he always did when it came to punishment in The Game. He was secretly excited by the thought, but a little apprehensive about what form it would take. He relaxed as Ray put his hand between his legs for the entire journey to West Racine.   
  
Ray waved him up ahead of him as they climbed the stairs, then once inside the apartment he waited while Benny stripped. He attached the chain links to the collar and led his slave into the bedroom, then ordered him to kneel on the bed. Benny waited patiently while Ray undressed and then put on a black leather outfit of pants, vest, gloves and biker's cap. It glittered with silver studs, and a long, black-handled whip hung at the belt, the handcuffs still dangling. A shivery feeling tingled through Benny's groin.   
  
"Arms up," Ray commanded, and Benny obeyed. Ray fastened the chain links to hooks in the ceiling, his breath tickling Benny's ear. His slave shivered in anticipation, squirming slightly but stopping immediately as his Master gave him a warning tap with the whip handle. Ray then took a pair of clamps and fastened them to his slave's nipples. Benny could feel his Master back away, putting some distance between them, and he took a deep breath, waiting...   
  
The sharp *crack*! of the whip whistled through the air as Benny tensed, then gasped as the ends stung his bare flesh. The whip withdrew, then it snapped again, sending a tingling down his spine as it smacked him. The whip itself was not a flesh-tearing bullwhip, but one designed to provoke pleasure as well as pain. Benny's back would be striped and bruised, but it would fade in only a few days.   
  
The whip came faster, Benny's legs wide apart as he absorbed the blows. His groin tingled as the sweat began to roll down his chest and thighs, his naked flesh gleaming in the glare of the bedside lamp. The pace began to pick up, Benny's chest heaving, and he could hear the sail of the whip through the air as his Master worked hard at punishing his disobedient slave.   
  
Benny threw his head back, eyes closed, his back on fire and his limbs quivering. Desire flooded through him as he grunted, writhing with pain/pleasure as his nipples ached. His body moved in tandem with the pummeling whip, his blood on fire as Ray began to murmur, "Don't disobey me, slut. You are *mine* and no one else's!"   
  
"No one else's!" he cried.   
  
"When I give an order, I expect it to be *obeyed*!"   
  
"*Obeyed*!" the slave sobbed.   
  
"You will part your legs for *no one* but me! And you will submit yourself to me! You are *my* slave!"   
  
"Yes, Master!" Benny cried as his Master suddenly plastered his body against his back, the Italian's hard cock ramming into him and tearing a piercing scream from his slave. Hands slid around his chest and removed the clamps, pinching and rolling tender nipples. He groaned and writhed, impaled on his Master's cock as hot breath warmed the back of his neck. Sure hands cupped his balls and began kneading, the cock pumping in and out at a furious rate. He gasped as his shoulder was bitten and his head spun. He felt himself spiralling up, up, up...   
  
Stars exploded in his head as hot seed spurted deep inside him, running down his thighs. His Master's head rested on his shoulder as he hung limply in his chains, his heart racing as lightheadedness swam over him.   
  
"This is mine," his Master whispered as he pinched a buttock, then slid his cock out and came around to kneel in front of his exhausted slave. "And this is mine," he crooned, cupping the rosy cock in his hand. He tenderly kissed his slave's stomach, then each nipple, and finally his lips.   
  
Tears of happiness coursed down Benny's cheeks. He knew that he was not just a possession to be used for his Master's pleasure, though that certainly was his Master's right. He was also loved and cherished, and that was why he would always be willing to sell himself to Ray Vecchio whenever he desired it.* 

**Author's Note:**

> There are questions to be answered here, folks! Such as: 
> 
> (1) Where *did* Ray get all the Game rules? 
> 
> (2) Does the Dragon Lady have a broom or does she just fly one? 
> 
> (3) Is Turnbull a good hand at discipline? 
> 
> (4) Would you like to have your own personal Benny Slave? 
> 
> (5) Or do you prefer Ray the Commanding Green-Eyed Italian Master? 
> 
> (6) Has Evil Twin Gilda Lily gone 'round the bend? 
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
